interlandsfandomcom-20200215-history
City of Raknyll
The largest settlement in the Interlants is the City of Raknyll. Built on one of the largest chained islands, this city is the most advanced settlement of the Interlands, rivalling many of the cities of the surface world. Large walls surround the common buildings, which circle around the Raknyll Spire in the middle. Every month a lottery is held In Raknyll, and the not so lucky "winning" family's child is brought to Dragon's Pier at the edge of the island to be sacrificed to Nyllanthos, who personally comes to take the child. Because of it's being built on an island, the city itself never sees the light of the core, and for people that do not make an effort to leave the city from time to time, it can negitvily effect their health. Raknyll City has an increasingly large infestation of Chokers. (CR 2) Attacks are becoming worse and people are starting to die from them. As an early quest the PCs may be recruited to investigat the Chokers, or at least kill a number of them. Aside from the increasing Choker population, several Cloaker (CR 5) attacks have been reported recently as well. The Four Churches While all four of the churches worship Nyllanthos as the highest of powers, most of the churches take to worshiping several of Nyllanthos' different offspring as well. 'Northern Church' Regarded as the holiest of the four churches, all of the nobles and royalty come here, as well as most of the higher society. The sacraficial bridge is in the Northern Church's backyard. Favored dragon is Nyllanthos. 'Southern Church' The southern church is the considered by most to be the lesser of the four churches. Many of the poor, as well as theives, thugs and low-lives come here to furfill their religous obligations. Many sacrifices tend to be chosen from the Southern Church. Favored dragons are Rithos (Life) and Zelthos (Magic). 'Western Church' The least religous extreme of the four churches in it's preaching, and tries to focus on peace and compassion. Generally shunned by the East and North churches for it's lack of extremism. Favored dragons are Yalthos (Beauty) and Mierthos (Wisdom). 'Eastern Church' The most extreme of the four churches. Often talks of declairing war against one or another group, especially against the Western Church. Favored dragons are Khalthos (Justice) and Plathos (Truth) . The Guilds District Warrior's Guild: Northeast part of town. Mage's Guild: Southwest part of town. Merchant's Guild: Within the shopping district. Thieves Guild: Hidden away on the south side of town. DC 10 Gather Information check for Rouge to find, DC 20 for non-rouges. Shopping District 'Blacksmiths' Metal Pounders: The lowest quality blacksmith in the city. Only makes simple and martial, only makes weapons and armor for medium sized creatures, cannot make masterwork items. Price: -1/4th of item's original price. Blade Forgers: The medium quality blacksmith in the city. Can make exotic weapons, masterwork weapons, weapons and armor for creatures sizes small to large, and can imbued weapons and armor with Grailadium. Price: Normal pricing. Legend Crafters: The highest quality blacksmith in the city. Can make nearly any weapon or armor, make weapons and armor for any size up to huge, and can craft weapons entirely out of Grailadium. Price: +1/4th of the items normal price. 'Inns' The Impressively Large Keg: Low quality inn, full of loud, drinking-types. Bar fights nightely. Bed price: 2 gold per night. The Sleeping Sparrow: 'Good quality inn, very quiet. Almost too quiet. Bed price: 5 gold per night. 'Magic shops The Sorcerer's Shield: A magic shop with a focus on Abjuration magic. The Conjuring Cat: A magic shop with a focus on Conjuration magic. The Secret Seeker: A magic shop withe a focus on Divination magic. The Flaming Fingertip: A magic shop with a focus on Evocation magic. The Intangable Trickster: ''' A magic shop with a focus on Illusion magic. '''Forbidden Secrets: A magic shop with a focus on Necromancy magic. Hidden in a back alleyway. DC 14 Gather Information check to find. The Malleable Matter: A magic shop with a focus on Transmutation magic. 'Livestock/mounts' Bundles of Life: An animal shop with a focus on cuter, friendlier creatures. Creatures of the Dark: An animal shop with a focus on more unusual creatures, many nocturnal Wings of Freedom: A shop for large, winged mounts. Owls, Eagles and Griffons are most common here. Very rarely a Pegasus will turn up in the back room. (The Owls, Eagles and Pegasus are intellegent and are basically slaves under these conditions.)